The Celebration of Musicals
The Celebration of Musicals is dedicated to all the musicals in the world, whether it be Boubil-Shönberg, Lloyd-Webber, or any other musical creator's. It will be hosted by the world leaders. It will tell you a history of all the musicals in any order. It also features the Three Duelling Pianos. Songs #Overture #All That Jazz, Razzle Dazzle, and the Cell Block Tango (Chicago) #Mamma Mia! and Lay All Your Love On Me (Mamma Mia!) #Killer Queen and We Will Rock You (We Will Rock You) #No-One Mourns the Wicked, Defying Gravity, As Long As You're Mine and No Good Deed (Wicked) #Hosanna, the Temple, Gethsemane and Jesus Christ Superstar (Jesus Christ Superstar) #Bring in Da Noise, Bring in Da Funk (Bring in Da Noise, Bring in Da Funk) #U.N.C.O.U.P.L.E.D. and Starlight Sequence (Starlight Express) #Close Every Door and the King's Song (Joseph and the Technicolor Dreamcoat) #The Sound of Music and My Favourite Things (The Sound of Music) #Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang (Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang) #The Phantom of the Opera, Music of the Night, Masquerade, Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again, Point of No Return and Prima Donna (The Phantom of the Opera) #Beauty and the Beast and If I Can't Love Her (Beauty and the Beast) #You Can't Stop The Beat and I Can Hear The Bells (Hairspray) #A Spoonful of Sugar (Mary Poppins) #Feed Me (Git It) (Little Shop Of Horrors) #Epiphany (Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street) #Memory (Cats) #Into the Fire (The Scarlet Pimpernel) #In His Eyes and This is the Moment (Jekyll and Hyde) #Life After Life (Dracula: The Musical) #The Heat Is On In Saigon, the Last Night of the World, I Still Believe, The American Dream, Movie In My Mind, Bui Doi and Kim's Nightmare (Miss Saigon) #Teach Me How To Shimmy (Smokey Joe's Cafe) #I Dreamed A Dream, On My Own, One Day More, Suddenly, Stars, Master of the House, Who Am I?, Bring Him Home, At The End of the Day, Lovely Ladies, Red And Black, and Do You Hear the People Sing? (Les Misérables) #Godspeed Titanic (Titanic: A New Musical) #I'm A Believer (Shrek: The Musical) #Catherine Dies Today (Silence! The Musical) #Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Show) #Shall We Dance? (The King And I) #By The Sword/Sons of Dixie (The Civil War) #Total Eclipse of the Heart (Dance of the Vampires/Tanz Der Vampire) #Guys and Dolls (Guys and Dolls) #Legally Blonde (Legally Blonde) #Somewhere Over The Rainbow (The Wizard of Oz) #It Sucks To Be Me (Avenue Q) #American Idiot (American Idiot) #The Circle of Life (The Lion King) #The Color Purple (The Color Purple) #You'll Be In My Heart (Tarzan) #Tomorrow (Annie) #Consider Yourself One of Us and Food Glorious Food (Oliver!) #Anthem (Chess) #You're The One That I Want and Grease Lightning (Grease) #Don't Stop Believing (Rock of Ages) #Simply the Best (Soul Sister) #Who Loves You (Jersey Boys) #If You Wanna Be My Lover (Viva Forever) #Like An Eagle (Bombay Dreams) #Tell Me It's Not True (Blood Brothers) #Forever Autumn and The Spirit of Man (Jeff Wayne's Musical Version of War of the Worlds) #Oh, What A Beautiful Mornin' (Oklahoma!) #Happy Talk (South Pacific) #Love Never Dies, Devil Take The Hindmost, The Beauty Underneath, and The Phantom Confronts Christine (Love Never Dies) #By My Side (Godspell) #Revolting Children (Matilda) #Unchained Melody (Ghost) #Electricity (Billy Elliot) #Major-General's Song (Pirates of Penzance) #Legally Blonde (Legally Blonde) #Maria (West Side Story) #You Okay Honey (Rent) #Loverly (My Fair Lady) #Beautiful Girls (Follies) #Knights of the Round Table (Spamalot) #Venom (Spider-Man: Turn Off The Dark) #Footloose (Footloose) #I Will Always Love You (The Bodyguard) #I Believe (The Book of Mormon) #Sister Act (Sister Act) #Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid) #Every Story Is A Love Story and Fortune Favors The Brave (Aida) #La Cage Aux Folles (La Cage Aux Folles) #The Road Goes On (The Lord of the Rings) #Tradition and The Dream (The Fiddler on the Roof) #Surrender (Sunset Boulevard) #Once And For All (Newsies) #No More (Into The Woods) #Three Duelling Pianos (Between Andrew Lloyd-Webber, Alan Boubil and Stephen Sondheim) #Pure Imagination (Charlie And the Chocolate Factory) #Forbidden Broadway (Forbidden Broadway) #Finale #Curtain Call #Medley/Megamix of all songs Actors/Characters *Gerard Butler as the Phantom of the Opera *Hugh Jackman as Jean Valjean *Johnny Depp as Sweeney Todd *Amanda Seyfried as Cosette, Sophie Sheridan *Sacha Baron Cohen as Thenardier *Helena Bonham Carter as Mrs. Thenardier, Mrs. Lovett *Emmy Rossum as Christine Daae *Patrick Wilson as Raoul de Chagny *Ben Forster as Jesus Christ, Joseph *Samantha Barks as Eponine *Idina Menzel as Elphaba *Russel Crowe as Javert *Madonna as Evita Peron *Catherine Zeta-Jones as Velma Kelly *Tim Curry as Frank N. Furter *Isabelle Allen as Young Cosette *John Travolta as Edna *Among Others. Plot A character, whoever it is he or she, will be entered into the musical world. The story depends on his or her perspective. He or she will select any song to be first and next, and next, etc. The various singers tell him or her the stories of his or her musicals, then suddenly- a light appears, bringing the toys he/she got from Broadway City/West End City to life. Velma Kelly is the very first to pop up, with a medley of ''Chicago ''songs. She wrecks the bed, until-- Sophie Sheridan from ''Mamma Mia! ''appears in bed, thus flinging the wicked murderer away. The Killer Queen of ''We Will Rock You ''fame is angered that the boy/girl's toys came to life. She recruits the Phantom of the Opera, CB the Red Caboose, Javert, Macavity, Roxy, Audrey II, Frank N. Furter, Sweeney Todd, Elphaba, and various other villains in Musicalland, which the boy/girl call it, in order to rule it. The fantastic Celebration of Musicals has begun! In the end, there were three duelling pianos, and they are defeated one by one. Willy Wonka defeats the villains and banishes them into the box. The boy/girl is saved. Every force of good has to be sung. Good characters, including Jean Valjean, Rusty, and various others, appear... And the boy/girl lies down to sleep. And they all lived happily ever after. Category:Musicals